


Struggle

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Purebloods (Harry Potter), The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: [Tedromeda] Ted Tonks era um lufano muito pacífico e completamente contra a violência... exceto quando ousavam falar de Andrômeda Black.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks





	Struggle

Fazia um ano que Ted Tonks estava completamente apaixonado por Andrômeda Black.

Apenas seis meses desde que eles começaram a se encontrar clandestinamente.

Geralmente, a ideia de um namoro às escondidas não o agradaria, não importasse o quão apaixonado estava — já estava acostumado com amizades escondidas, o que não era tão diferente assim —, mas as coisas eram diferentes quando se tratava de uma sangue pura de uma família obcecada.

Já tinha visto o suficiente do tratamento a nascidos trouxas para saber que nem Andrômeda nem qualquer outro sangue puro se arriscaria daquela forma apenas por diversão — apesar de seus colegas de casa pensarem que ele estava apenas sendo ingênuo.

Apesar dos boatos correrem pelas paredes de Hogwarts, ninguém tinha provas de seu relacionamento — nem mesmo imaginavam as noites que a monitora passava no Salão Comunal da Hufflepuff, quando o castelo estava adormecido, e retornava para a sua cama antes que suas colegas de quarto acordassem e percebessem sua ausência.

Não gostava do que diziam de Andrômeda nesses boatos, mas ele não ficava nervoso facilmente, e não podia dar tanto na cara o seu incômodo.

Se tratando da sua namorada, a única pessoa que podia tirá-lo do sério era o seu “noivo”.

Antonin Dolohov tinha sido a cria de Comensal da Morte que os pais de Andrômeda, Cygnus e Druella Black, tinham escolhido para a sua filha do meio. Sinceramente, Ted não sabia qual das três irmãs tinha saído pior, considerando que Narcisa estava noiva de Lucius Malfoy e Bellatrix estava noiva de Rodolphus Lestrange — ele não estava muito inclinado a sentir pena delas, no entanto.

Ted podia dizer que era alguém sem inimigos, pelo menos até que os boatos começaram e Dolohov tomou para o lado pessoal. Ele não se importava com a sua noiva arranjada, ele só se importava com a sua reputação.

Na maioria das vezes, ele apenas ignorava o que o sonserino dizia, se afastava para se acalmar, tendo muitas vezes ajuda dos colegas de casa, que o impediam de cometer alguma burrice.

Só que naquele dia ele não conseguiu.

— É sério, o que ela viu em você, sangue ruim? — Dolohov parecia estressado naquele dia.

Talvez tivesse tomado uma azaração bem no meio da sua cara.

Não duvidava da capacidade de Andrômeda.

— Talvez tudo o que não viu em você — ele respondeu, tranquilamente.

Tinha adquirido um pouco de sarcasmo na convivência com uma sonserina.

Dolohov deu um empurrão nele e rapidamente os lufanos ficaram em alerta.

— Desencosta — Amelia pôs-se na frente de Ted.

— Você não fica cansada dessa situação não, Bones? — o Comensal perguntou a ela.

— Se quiser briga, vai arrumar com outra pessoa — ela respondeu.

Os sonserinos amigos de Dolohov riram.

— Poxa, mas eu não quero arrumar outra pessoa — apontou o dedo para Ted, debochado.

Amelia virou de lado, olhando para o grupo de cachecóis amarelos e pretos, tensos com uma possível briga. Eles sempre apanhavam ou tentavam separar brigas pacificamente, mas isso não queria dizer que gostavam de parar na Ala Hospitalar.

— Chame o professor Slughorn — ela disse.

Uma das garotas assentiu, afastando-se do grupo.

— Precisa que os professores te protejam, Tonks? — perguntou Dolohov, rindo — Tudo bem, eu já entendi. Vocês não são mesmo nada divertidos.

Os lufanos apenas ficaram encarando-o.

Apesar de Comensal da Morte, ele e o resto do grupo evitavam arrumar problemas com os professores. Para conseguirem tudo o que quisessem, precisavam cair nas graças do corpo docente, e não conseguiriam isso arrumando brigas — embora nem sempre pudessem evitar os seus instintos de ferir outros alunos na frente dos adultos.

— É até bom que vocês fodam de vez em quando — disse Dolohov, já se virando para sair, sorrindo debochado para os amigos — para quando for a minha vez, ela já estar bem preparada.

Nem Amelia nem nenhum dos lufanos pôde prever que o sempre tão pacífico Ted Tonks ia praticamente voar em cima do sonserino, derrubando-o no chão e dando socos no rosto do Comensal desprevenido.

— Ted! — Amelia gritou.

Eles conseguiram afastar os dois estudantes, depois de alguns minutos de dificuldade.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — o professor Slughorn pareceu horrorizado — Senhor Tonks!

Para evitar outra briga, Dolohov foi mandado para o escritório do professor Slughorn, onde ele mesmo ia cuidar das feridas de seu rosto, e Ted foi mandado para a Ala Hospitalar, onde a professora Sprout ia encontrá-lo em breve para discutir a sua detenção.

Madame Pomfrey estava dando um jeito nos seus dedos ensanguentados, um olhar desaprovador, quando as portas da enfermaria abriram-se.

Ele preferia que fosse a professora Sprout.

— O que aconteceu, Ted? — Andrômeda aproximou-se da maca em que ele estava sentado com as mãos em punho para que a enfermeira pudesse ver.

Ela afastou-se deles sem dizer nada, indo para dentro de seu escritório, deixando Ted para enfrentá-la sozinho.

— Nada de importante — ele evitou olhá-la nos olhos.

— Nada importante? Dolohov está com a cara destruída — sentiu um estranho prazer em saber disso — e você está com o punho todo destroçado. Claramente aconteceu alguma coisa.

Ela sentou-se ao seu lado na maca, quando ele permaneceu em silêncio e forçou-o a olhar para ela.

Não tinha raiva em seu olhar, apenas preocupação.

— Eu não vou mais aguentar essa situação, Andy.

Ela era inteligente o suficiente para entender mais ou menos o que tinha acontecido.

— Não vai aguentar o quê? — ela perguntou.

Andrômeda não se importava nem um pouco com o que as pessoas diziam dela, mas Ted se importava e muito.

— Ter que te dividir desse jeito — ele disse, sem olhá-la.

— E desde quando você me divide com alguém? — ela riu.

Ele não riu junto.

Estava tentando fazê-lo se sentir melhor, mas as palavras de Dolohov não saíam de seus pensamentos. Só de imaginá-la casada com aquele homem...

Andrômeda pôs as mãos em seu rosto, obrigando-o a olhá-la.

— Eu sou sua — ela disse — De um jeito que eu não sou de mais ninguém, e nem serei.

— Eu quero que as pessoas saibam disso.

Ela ficou em silêncio.

Todo o tema da sua família era complicado, apesar de Ted pensar que eles não valiam tanta preocupação. Se eles realmente a amassem como filha/irmã, ela não ficaria tão preocupada com a sua reação.

Odiava a sensação de que estava colocando-a contra a parede, mas era cansativo ter que se esconder daquela forma.

A amava tanto. Nunca a deixaria escapar, não importasse as dificuldades que tivessem ou problemas que arrumasse. Apesar disso, eles não sabiam do futuro. Tudo podia acontecer. Ele podia ser morto e assim a deixaria sozinha, deserdada e manchada.

Ela estaria abrindo mão de tudo. Não teria a oportunidade de voltar para casa para pegar as suas coisas, duvidava que suas irmãs a ajudariam com isso, nem poderia pegar dinheiro no Gringotes para se sustentar. Ela dependeria unicamente dele, viveriam na casa dos pais dele até que conseguissem arrumar um emprego e um lugar para morar. Não eram coisas que se resolviam de supetão.

Estaria arriscando tudo só para...

— Tudo bem.

Ted olhou-a surpreso.

— O quê? — ele perguntou.

— Vamos fazer isso — Andrômeda respondeu, dessa vez sem hesitação.

— Não, você não precisa, esquece o que eu disse — Ted disse, arrependido.

Ela sorriu, as mãos em seus ombros.

— Vai acontecer uma hora ou outra. Não é como se todos já não falassem sobre isso.

Quando ela o beijou, ele concluiu o quão fraco era.

Era fraco demais por não ter desistido dela, por permitir que ela abra mão de toda a sua família, toda a sua vida cuidadosamente planejada, só para que ele tivesse a chance de fazê-la feliz.

Ele não era forte o bastante para deixá-la ir.


End file.
